


喝醉了吗？

by 9shanbysea



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: r18,老鼠似醉非醉的故事





	喝醉了吗？

展耀正在家里看书，突然被一阵急促的敲门声警醒。  
“猫！开门！猫！”  
白羽瞳在门口大喊大叫的，一副典型醉汉的架势。  
展耀一开门，本来架着白羽瞳的大丁小丁默契地同时把手一放，白羽瞳整个人往展耀身上倒去。  
展耀费了好大力气才稳住自己，没被他扑到地上。  
“怎么回事啊？”展耀不知所措，大丁和小丁又后退了一步。  
“白sir被大姐拉去喝酒，喝高了。”  
“你们怎么就不拦一下？”  
大小丁低下头，摇了摇头。  
“我们哪拦得住啊。”  
“就是。”  
展耀被他俩的一唱一和堵得哑口无言。  
“那干嘛送我这来啊？”  
“咦？白sir他……”  
“不是住在展博士你这里的吗？”  
“谁说的，我……”  
“麻烦展博士好好照顾他。”  
“晚安！”  
大小丁用极快的语速结束了对话，飞一般地消失在了门口。  
他们刚一走，趴在展耀肩上的大麻烦原本半眯着的眼睛就睁开了，一副很清醒的样子盯着展耀。展耀吓了一大跳。  
“你没醉啊。”  
“没有啊。”但是白羽瞳没起来，继续用这种诡异的姿势抱着他。  
“什么情况。”  
“姐又和公孙吵架了，非要拉着我不停地喝，我要不装一下非疯了不可。”撅着嘴，眼皮又耷拉了下去。  
展耀扶住他在自己肩头乱蹭的头，嫌恶地移开。白羽瞳却像只大型犬一样又黏了上来，手还不老实地在展耀的背上动来动去。  
“啧！爪子拿开！”  
都装醉了怎么还会那么黏人。  
展耀强行把白羽瞳拉开，白羽瞳险些站不稳。展耀无奈只能继续勉强撑着他。  
说是装醉，但这程度也过分了些。  
“姐也太狠了。”  
外界只知道白羽瞳洁癖，但其实这只是他自控力强的一个方面而已。为了时刻精神状态的清醒可控，白羽瞳曾经更是连受伤时含有对镇静成分的药物都不愿意服用，出去聚餐也是从来没见他喝成这个样子。展耀内心疑惑，却也是头一次碰到这种情况，不知道到底该怎么应对。  
白羽瞳抹抹脸，努力想站起来，却脚一软差点把展耀带到地上去。  
展耀把他安顿在沙发上以后，去厨房给他倒水。  
回来的时候白羽瞳正睁大着眼睛，对着天花板发呆。  
“喝点水。”  
白羽瞳坐起来，眼前还有点天旋地转的，接过那杯水以后半天没动静。  
“你喂我。”  
“不喝拉倒。”  
展耀说着便要回房睡觉，白羽瞳拽着他衣角不让他走。  
“我头晕。”不比平时那个中气十足的样子，白羽瞳难得示弱一次。展耀叹了口气，回来帮他拿着杯子，手举着垫在他下巴的位置怕漏出来。喂完了大半杯水以后，展耀的手都被白羽瞳的脸给捂热了。  
“怎么跟个小孩子一样。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。猫~”展耀刚放好杯子，白羽瞳笑嘻嘻地，一大只又黏上来了，热烘烘的脑袋在他胸口蹭啊蹭，睡衣都蹭掉了一大半，露出白皙的胸口。  
“你才是猫吧。”展耀一脸无奈，伸出手摸摸白羽瞳的头，白羽瞳却突然把他扑倒在沙发上。展耀眼神斜了斜，白羽瞳修长有力的手就在他耳边，人却在慢慢靠近。  
“你干嘛？”  
展耀有点紧张，白羽瞳却没说话。脸的距离真的太近了，展耀被他此时微微发红的眼睛盯得喉咙发紧。与其他说像猫，不如说像是老虎，把猎物摁在身下随时能一口吃掉的那种。展耀本能地想往后缩，白羽瞳却把气势一收，抱住他的脸开始亲他的嘴唇。  
与其说是亲，更像是在撒娇。  
展耀刚刚给他泡的水里还加了蜂蜜，酒味被冲淡了不少，舔在嘴唇上还有些甜丝丝的。白羽瞳像是亲不够似的，对着展耀嘴唇亲几下，嘴角亲几下，两边脸颊亲几下，额头来几下，最后对着那薄薄的嘴唇亲个没完。简直像小动物在给所有物做标记一样。  
“好了好了。”  
展耀被他一番动作磨得没脾气了。难得酷酷的白羽瞳还有这么可爱的一面，展耀突然有些善心大发，嘴上说着让他别动了，实际上也由着他去了。  
结果后面就变味了。  
白羽瞳亲够了脸，开始亲他脖子。白羽瞳现在脸上温度高，一个大热源紧紧贴着脖子让展耀有些敏感。白羽瞳对着展耀喉结的部分轻轻啃咬，舔了几下又细细碎碎地亲到肩头，对着那好看的锁骨和又是一阵亲。  
说是单纯的撒娇好像已经有点过了。展耀想阻止白羽瞳，但是每当他挪两下，白羽瞳就会抬起那张有点红的脸，呆呆地看着展耀，茫然无措的样子让展耀觉得好像自己才是做了坏事的那个。而继续乖乖躺好，白羽瞳就会开心地笑一笑。  
展耀的睡衣早都被他蹭掉了，光滑洁白的胸膛毫无遮拦地暴露在空气中。白羽瞳眼睛有些发亮，轻轻对着白嫩的胸口咬了一下，留下一圈不深不浅的牙印。突然被咬的展耀气得要打他，白羽瞳却稳准狠地捉住他的手，两条腿锁住他下半身的动作。展耀感觉自己上当了。  
“死老鼠！你想干嘛？”  
“想吃猫。”  
敢情他真的没在撒娇？而他居然还乖乖把自己送了出去，简直要被自己蠢哭。

“白羽瞳！你冷静一下！你听我说。”  
“嗯？”白羽瞳停了下来，没什么表情，看不出是清醒还是混乱。  
“你看你最爱干净了，要不要先去洗澡？”  
“猫，你是不是嫌我脏啊？”  
白羽瞳捧起展耀的手放在自己脸上蹭，语气黏糊糊的。  
“我不脏的，我有洁癖。我都不碰别人，也不让别人碰我。”  
这都什么跟什么呀，展耀一脸无语，白羽瞳这醉得不清，脑子都不太好使了。  
“那我也不能碰你了。”展耀以为得救了，说着就要把手往回抽，白羽瞳却拉着他的手，展耀收到一半的手又被抽不动了。  
“胡说。我的猫是最干净的。”白羽瞳又傻傻地盯着展耀笑。虽然早就知道白羽瞳的洁癖对自己免疫，但是看他都这样不清醒了还记得这个原则时，心跳还是猝不及防地漏了一拍。  
“你不是在骗我吧。”展耀捏捏他的脸，白羽瞳反应有点慢，不知道他什么意思。  
“不骗你。”白羽瞳像小朋友一样两手紧紧抓着他，又无辜又可怜。  
谁演戏能骗过展大心理学家呢？  
“那我带你一起洗总可以了吧！”  
“好！”如果不是为了抓住展耀，白羽瞳可能会想欢喜得当场拍手庆贺。  
怎么那么傻呀。

展耀带着白羽瞳这个大孩子到浴室里。给浴缸放水的时候，他小心翼翼帮白羽瞳脱下了衣服的同时，假装不经意去看那强壮又结实的体魄。老实说这是第一次照顾白羽瞳。以往要么是白羽瞳自己急不可耐地脱掉两人的衣服，要么是早就赤身裸体的两个人突然滚到一起。虽然已经看过很多次，但是白羽瞳完美的胸肌和腹肌在热气中浮现出一种别样的光泽，展耀不禁有些浮想联翩。  
白羽瞳进到浴缸里的时候眼巴巴看着展耀。  
“一起。”  
“乖，你先自己……”一听到“自己”两个字，白羽瞳眼色一沉，拉着展耀把他整个人带到浴缸里。展耀没保持住平衡，整个人重重摔在白羽瞳身上，浴缸里的水被溅出去一半，展耀的头发和睡衣全都湿了，整个人狼狈不堪。  
“你干什么！”  
展耀还没来得及生气，白羽瞳身下那根威武雄壮的存在就撑在了展耀的腰附近。展耀尴尬到爆炸，赶忙站起来想走。白羽瞳轻松拖住他往自己这边一带，展耀的背就贴在了白羽瞳的胸前。白羽瞳急躁地一把脱掉了碍事的衣物，对着展耀敏感的脖子就又是亲又是咬的。  
“唔……痒……放开……”  
展耀哆哆嗦嗦地想推开他，然而白羽瞳在他身后，展耀完全没办法使劲。白羽瞳变本加厉，对着发红的耳垂又舔又咬的，展耀难受地挣扎着，又被白羽瞳死死禁锢在自己怀里。展耀的腰不停地乱扭，蹭得白羽瞳身下的物件又胀大了几分，那骇人硬度和热度吓得展耀不知如何是好。  
死老鼠！喝醉了也是个色情狂。  
展耀气得脸红，又不舍得真的下狠手去和这个醉汉较劲。白羽瞳离着他耳朵附近小声说着话，怕有别人听见就要来跟他抢似的。  
“猫儿~好喜欢你啊！”  
“我知道啦！”都老夫老妻的了，也不害臊。展耀一直脸皮薄，习惯了一切尽在不言中的沟通方式，还是被这直接的告白击中了红心，身子也软了下来。  
别看白羽瞳人不怎么清醒，对取悦展耀还是一点都不含糊。  
白羽瞳的手穿过展耀腋下伸到了他的胸前，抚着已经挺立许久的乳头。  
“死老鼠！你在摸哪里啊！嗯……”  
白羽瞳平时就特别擅长选择性忽略展耀的一些话，这是更是理直气壮地“听不见”。白羽瞳右手拧着展耀的乳头，左手摸到展耀那同样有点抬头的性器大力揉搓起来。  
“你……嗯啊……”  
胸前被恶意挑逗，拽也拽不开，整个人被白羽瞳困在怀里动弹不得，只剩腿能蹬两下，但是这点力道在蓄了水的浴缸里简直聊胜于无。白羽瞳的手就像能感应到他哪里敏感一下，轻轻重重地换着花样玩。展耀乳尖被白羽瞳又是捏又是抠，疼到发痒，以至于后来敏感到只是轻轻擦过一下展耀都会突然炸毛一样弓起背。  
“混蛋！别玩了……啊……”展耀想往外躲，白羽瞳的左手又一发力，拇指按着顶上最敏感的一圈不断摩挲。展耀一声惊呼，又倒回白羽瞳身上。白羽瞳的手却越来越快，虽然不是左撇子，但是日常持枪也要做左手训练的他手上也有一层稍硬的茧，磨到展耀最敏感脆弱的地方的时候展耀能被那粗糙的质感逼疯。  
“声音真好听。”  
“不……”展耀两处被刺激，快感加倍放大，整个人又被禁锢着不能逃，最后只能伸长腿，用一种僵直的姿势伸长脖子靠在白羽瞳肩头。本来没有压抑声音的他被白羽瞳这么一说，又觉得被死老鼠占了便宜，懊恼地觉得自己太失态，愣是咬着唇不肯再发出声音了，却还是无法阻止呼吸里的喘气声。  
搞得在被严刑逼供一样。  
人都送到嘴边了，白羽瞳也不客气。就着这个姿势吻上展耀的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”展耀多余的声音全被吞没了，浴室里只剩下唇舌相接触的声音和清晰可闻的水花声。白羽瞳周身的酒气已经冲散了许多，脸却热度不减，嘴唇也有点发烫。展耀被亲得晕晕乎乎的，只觉得自己才像喝醉的那个。  
快感沿着神经传递到了四肢百骸，展耀绷紧了身子，性器在白羽瞳的撸动下已经也变得不小了，随时要淌出水来的样子。白羽瞳加快手上的速度，对着敏感的铃口处反复碾磨刮蹭，展耀终于是抵挡不住，呜咽着泄了出来。白羽瞳还堵着他的嘴，声音全被吞到了喉咙里。  
展耀算是想清楚了，白羽瞳这个心机鼠说不定根本就没醉吧。

展耀不再心软，抬手就是一个肘击。对展耀从不设防的白羽瞳痛呼一声，躺在浴缸里装委屈。结果展耀站起身的时候脚一软，又差点滑到，白羽瞳此刻反应有点迟钝，去拉他的时候没拉住，展耀跌坐在浴缸里。  
白羽瞳又急忙凑上去。  
“伤到了吗？”  
“没有。”展耀瓮声瓮气的也不去看白羽瞳，气氛变得有些尴尬。  
“我真的不是故意捉弄你的。”  
“骗人。”  
展耀没好气的样子，但是看起来又不像真的在生气。  
“猫？”白羽瞳试探性地拍拍他的肩膀，展耀幽怨地抬起头来，看得白羽瞳一脸心虚。  
白羽瞳伏下身子像小动物一样凑到展耀腿旁边，乖巧地看着展耀。  
装你个大头鬼。展耀心里很鄙视他。  
明明三十的人了，怎么在他面前总是幼稚得像3岁一样。  
展耀叹了口气。  
“帮我洗头。”  
展耀命令道，伸手拿了洗发水丢给白羽瞳，白羽瞳狗腿地接过，老老实实转过身去帮展耀认真洗头。白羽瞳的帮展耀按摩头部，展耀舒服地闭上了眼。泡沫被冲掉的时候，展耀把头发抹到后面，露出光洁的额头。看着水流过展耀的好看的面庞，白羽瞳心跳又乱了。本来下半身的反应就没消，现在更是硬得发疼。  
展耀自然是没看见，冲完泡泡本打算出浴室，突然白羽瞳摁在墙上。  
刚被热水浸润的身子一下触及冰凉的墙面，展耀被刺激得浑身一抖。  
“你又发什么疯？”  
展耀脸上的水都还没擦干，眼睛都不好睁开，就突然被白羽瞳往墙上一怼，心里隐隐有些不好的预感。  
“抱歉，我忍不了了。”  
白羽瞳分开展耀的双腿。不久前释放过一次的展耀身子还很软，白羽瞳轻轻松松就用两根手指开拓起来。展耀又急又气，白羽瞳这反反复复的样子弄得他根本预料不到他会做什么，但是身体又诚实地接纳着来自白羽瞳的抚慰。  
白羽瞳轻车熟路找到让展耀舒服的位置，展耀不一会儿就双腿发软，任白羽瞳处置。白羽瞳扶着自己的性器进去的时候，展耀已经湿得不成样子，大腿都因为敏感点被戳弄而舒服到颤抖。当真正结合的时候，两个人均发出一声叹息。展耀双臂撑在墙上，勉强让自己不因为膝盖酸软而倒下去，白羽瞳则是卡住展耀的腰开始放肆律动起来。  
今晚的白羽瞳比任何一次都要不怜惜自己的力气。展耀一直觉得奇怪，像白羽瞳这类某方面特别克制的人往往会在别的方面有所宣泄。然而白羽瞳把克制带到了性事上，即使展耀每次都被折磨得累死累活往往也只是因为白羽瞳精力原因。也许像今天夜里这种把自己往死里干的才像他的真面目吧。  
“慢点……太……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
这时白羽瞳的腰就像不会累一样，快速地对着展耀的敏感处一阵又一阵深深浅浅地抽插，展耀累极但也爽极。以往害羞一下能遮掩，白羽瞳一失控，展耀是连话都说不出来。粗长的性器在他身后疯狂捣弄，每一下都撞得又深又狠，白羽瞳紧紧贴在展耀的背上，展耀整个胸口都被迫顶到了墙上，滚烫的性器贴到冰凉的墙面变得更硬更敏感，抑制不住的喘息声回荡在安静的浴室里。  
展耀已经没力气骂白羽瞳了，被干昏了头一样只知道嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫。白羽瞳好像也很满意他的反应，把他摁在墙上用力顶胯，紫红的性器在沾满小洞的液体进进出出，淫靡十足的场景让浴室的气氛变得更加火热。  
“不行了……”  
展耀一直强撑着不落下去的腰已经要废了，白羽瞳却还架着他不断抽插着，像要把展耀贯穿，展耀的身上的水已经半干，汗珠沿着蝴蝶骨滚落下来的时候看得白羽瞳眼睛发红，又是一串大力的顶弄。在白羽瞳一个深深的撞击中，展耀贴着墙颤抖着射了出来。小洞猛地绞紧，白羽瞳一下失了魂，也交代在他身子里。浓稠的精液顺着被操开的后穴流出一小半，顺着修长的腿滴落下来。换了以往展耀肯定要踹他一脚，但是现在展耀也没什么气力了，昏昏沉沉歪倒在白羽瞳身上。睡着前记得的最后一幕是白羽瞳给他裹上浴巾把他抱出浴室。  
只是最后都没想清楚白羽瞳到底真醉还是假醉。

“哎哎，展博士怎么都三天没来了。”SCI众人对八卦最是敏感。  
“听说是生病。”  
“这得是多严重的病啊。”  
众人正在叽叽喳喳，公孙路过漫不经心来了一句。  
“说不定和白sir有关呢？”  
“这……”  
众人心里一下了然，看向白羽瞳的目光都带上了敬佩。同时也为展博士的身体担忧。  
这得多激烈啊。  
不过事实是因为那天在浴室闹得太疯，展耀没及时擦干身上的水所以发烧了。加上展耀本来就身子弱，被白羽瞳一顿不要命的折腾弄掉小半条命，养了好些天才恢复精力。  
而白羽瞳则是被展耀赶了出去，后来整整一周都没机会进他家门。直到白大姐拉着他一起来求情，又是做好吃的又是道歉并约法三章以后再也不喝到影响神智，展耀才消了气。  
虽然觉得偶尔来这么一次似乎也挺好的。  
不过白羽瞳也只敢在心里偷偷回味这次恶作剧了。他家猫还是用来疼比较好。


End file.
